I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed or combination seasoning as a flavoring agent to be used alone or in combination with other flavorings. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mixed seasoning, the use of which gives rise to the augmenting or enhancing of the aroma or taste of foodstuffs including dairy flavored foodstuffs, animal foodstuffs and savory flavored foodstuffs. More particularly, the foodstuffs and animal foods the aroma and tastes of which are augmented or enhanced are:
(A) Dairy PA0 (B) Animal Foods PA0 (C) Savory PA0 (i) PA0 (ii) PA0 (i) monosodium glutamate; PA0 (ii) nucleic acid-type tasting substance such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate and/or disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate; PA0 (iii) sodium chloride; PA0 (iv) succinic acid and/or sodium succinate; and PA0 (v) at least one salt selected from the group consisting of monosodium furmarate, trisodium citrate, monosodium lactate, calcium lactate, disodium malate, disodium tartarate, sodium ascorbate and monosodium aspartate. PA0 (a) emulsifying meat or meat by-products; PA0 (b) admixing a salt, with the emulsified meat or meat by-products, in a weight-percent proportion of 1.5-3% based on the weight of of the fabricated product, the salt being present in a proportion sufficient to extract salt soluble protein from the emulsified meat or meat by-products, the salt being selected from the group consisting of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, sodium phosphate, potassium phosphate, sodium polyphosphates and potassium polyphosphates; PA0 (c) extracting the salt soluble protein from the meat and meat by-products; PA0 (d) admixing texturized soy with the emulsified meat or meat by-products, extracted protein and salt; PA0 (e) forming the mixture into a desired shape; PA0 (f) blanching the shaped mixture in a temperature range of 170.degree.-210.degree. F.; and PA0 (g) thereafter maintaining the moisture content of the fabricated meat and meat by-products in the range of up to about 70%,
(i) processed cheese; PA1 (ii) cheese spreads; PA1 (iii) cheese dips; PA1 (iv) cheese analogues; PA1 (v) an imitation cheese analogues PA1 (i) dog food; PA1 (ii) cat food; PA1 (i) extruded snacks; PA1 (ii) crackers, pretzels, potato chips and the like; PA1 (iii) meat sauces, white sauces and gravies; PA1 (iv) casseroles; PA1 (v) cheese sauces; PA1 (vi) soups (instant and finished); PA1 (vii) prepared meats and meat spreads; PA1 (viii) meat and poultry analogues extenders and the like; PA1 (ix) margarine; PA1 (x) salad dressings; PA1 (xi) condiments; PA1 (xii) seasonings and flavorings; PA1 (xiii) meat and poultries (processed); and PA1 (xx) breading and stuffing; PA1 15-21 weight percent magnesium chloride; PA1 3-10 weight percent magnesium sulfate; PA1 2-4 weight percent potassium chloride; PA1 0.2-0.5 weight percent magnesium bromide; and PA1 2-7 weight percent sodium chloride; or PA1 15-21 weight percent magnesium chloride; PA1 6-9 weight percent magnesium sulfate; PA1 2-4 weight percent potassium chloride; PA1 0.2-0.4 weight percent magnesium bromide; PA1 2.6 wight percent sodium chloride; and PA1 0.1-21 weight percent calcium salt. PA1 "Synergistic seasoning compsn.--contains mono:sodium glutamate, nucleic acid type tasting cpd., sodium chloride succinic acid salt and at least one other sodium salt The seasoning is composed of (1) monosodium glutamate, (2) nucleic acid-type tasting substance (e.g. disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate and/or disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate), (3) sodium chloride, (4) succinic acid and/or sodium succinate and (5) at least 1 salt selected from monosodium fumarate, trisodium citrate, monosodium lactate, calcium lactate, disodium malate, disodium tartarate, sodium ascorbate and monosodium aspartate. The ratio (1):(2)=1:0.0005-0.25, esp. 1:0.001-0.15; (1)+(2):(3)=1:0.05-3, esp. 0.07-0.25. (1)+(2):(4)=1:0.0010-0.0070, esp. 1:0.0015:0.0055. (1)+(2):(5)=1:0.005-0.080, esp. 1:0.010-0.070. (4) and (5) are expressed as the free acid. PA1 "By combining sodium chloride (4) and (5) the tasting strength of the seasoning can be increased and its taste made similar to that of monosodium glutamate." PA1 Derwent Abstracts ("FOODOC"/January, 1983) PA1 meat and meat by-products: 72-92% and PA1 texturized soy: 8-20%.
for example, in meat flavored foodstuffs the red meat, "bloody" notes are enhanced. As a further example, in cheese flavors and cheese flavored foodstuffs the "sophisticated Roquefort" nuances are augmented or enhanced.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that the combination of monosodium L-glutamate (MSG) and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide, such as disodium inosine-5'-monophosphate (IMP), disodium guanosine-5'-monophosphate (GMP), or mixtures thereof, exhibit a synergistic flavoring activity. Moreover, mixtures comprising MSG and a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide have long been widely used as economical flavoring agents or seasoning agents for various foods and beverages.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,072 issued on Mar. 24, 1981 discloses a mixed seasoning comprising 100 parts by weight monosodium glutamate; 0.05 to 25 parts by weight of a flavor inducing 5'-nucleotide; 5.0 to 38.0 parts by weight of sodium chloride; 0.1 to 0.87 parts by weight succinic acid and/or sodium succinate; and 0.5 to 10.0 parts by weight of at least one alkali metal salt of an organic acid which may be sodium fumarate, sodium citrate, sodium or calcium lactate, sodium maleate, sodium tartrate, sodium ascorbate or sodium aspartate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,244 issued on Aug. 5, 1980 discloses a low sodium seasoning which includes potassium chloride as its major ingredient together with other nonsodium compounds masking the bitterness of the potassium chloride so that the seasoning can be substituted for sodium chloride seasonings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,244 specifically discloses a low sodium salt seasoning consisting by weight of a mixture of about 90 percent low sodium salt base and about 10 percent low sodium diluent, with the base consisting by weight of a mixture of about 92 percent potassium chloride, about 3 percent L-glutamic acid and about 1 percent each of monopotassium glutamate, potassium citrate and potassium phosphate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,793 issued on Jan. 3, 1978 discloses seasoning compositions, and processes for their production, which have an improved and enhanced meat-like flavor, and comprise mixtures containing extracts of yeast autolysates, 5'-nucleotides, sodium chloride and potassium salts; the potassium ion concentration being more than 0.5 times the sodium ion concentration.
Yamada in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3144-166, French Patent No. 2,493,681 and Japan Published Application No. J57-079860 discloses a seasoning composition which may be either:
The Yamada patents and patent applications indicate that when the salt composition is diluted, it does not give bitterness but gives a round taste and gives rise to intensity of the saltiness of common salt.
Issued Japanese Patent No. J82-022311 discloses a synergistic seasoning composition containing monosodium glutamate, a nucleic acid type tasting comound, sodium chloride, succinic acid salt and at least one other sodium salt. The seasoning is composed of:
The abstract of Japanese Patent No. J8 2022311 is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,368 issued on June 28, 1974 discloses a therapeutic composition of an aqueous medium containing about 75-150 moles sodium ions; 5-50 moles potassium ion; 5-50 moles bicarbonate ions; 75-150 moles chloride ion and preferably containing about 1-30 moles magnesium ion and about 1-30 moles of HPO.sub.4.sup.-- and/or SO.sub.4.sup.-- ion with a solution having a pH of about 5.95-8.4 and an osmolality of about 170-460.
Japanese Patent No. 82-00777 issued on Jan. 7, 1982 and abstracted at Chem.Abstract, Vol. 96, 161168h discloses a salt composition for sea food preservation containing 0.15-1% sodium chloride and a mixture of magnesium sulfate and calcium sulfate (1:1) weight ratio. It is indicated the magnesium sulfate and calcium sulfate marketedly improved the flavor of the food product.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,823 discloses a process for preparing a fabricated meat comprising the sequential steps of:
the weight-percent proportions of the ingredients being:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,614 issued on July 20, 1982 discloses a stringently sodium-restricted dietetic salt in its preparation which consists of a mixture of from 60-85 weight percent potassium chloride; 10-30 weight percent potassium adipate; 2-5 weight percent potassium tartrate; 0.5-2 weight percent potassium glutamate; 0.5-2 weight percent adipic acid; and from 0.004 up to 0.06 weight percent of potassium inosinate and/or potassium guanylate.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the composition of our invention as defined above, particularly its use in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of meat products, snack cheese products and the like.